Dmitry Medvedev/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| In Berlin, Dmitry Medvedev met with President of the Federal Republic of Germany Christian Wulff. Photo: President of Russia Dmitry Medvedev - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Conversation with German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Photo. Government of the Russian Federation Dmitry Medvedev - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev Shakes Hands with Gerhard Schröder and Others in Portovaya Bay.Photo: Nord Stream Angela Merkel - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (R) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel meet for talks at the presidential residence at the Black Sea resort of Sochi, August 15, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Francia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev, ex-President of France Jacques Chirac and Vladimir Putin with their wives, Svetlana Medvedev, Bernadette Chirac and Lyudmila Putin dined at the Central House of Writers Restaurant Photo: President of Russia Dmitry Medvedev - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Dmitri Medvédev y Nicolás Sarkozy REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Dmitry Medvedev - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) welcomes visiting Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev before their meeting at the Elysee presidential palace in Paris, France, Nov. 27, 2012. (Xinhua/Gao Jing) Países Bajos * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev paid a working visit to the Netherlands. Talks with Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende. Photo: President of Russia Dmitry Medvedev - Mark Rutte.jpg| News conference following Russian-Dutch talks. With Prime Minister of the Netherlands Mark Rutte. Photo: President of Russia Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI (d) posa con el presidente ruso, Dmitri Medvédev (i) durante una reunión a solas en el Vaticano, hoy jueves, 17 de febrero de 2011. Medvédev llegó al Vaticano con un séquito formado por diez personas, entre ellas su esposa, Svetlana. EFE España * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente de Rusia, Dmitri Medvédev, y el rey de España, Juan Carlos I. Dmitry Medvedev - Felipe VI.jpg| Los Príncipes de Asturias acompañaron a don Juan Carlos y a doña Sofía durante una velada en honor a Dmitri Medvédev y Svetlana Medvédeva mx.hola.com Dmitry Medvedev - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| 03.03.2009 MD72. MADRID, 03/03/09.- El presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (d), y el presidente ruso, Dmitri Medvédev (i), conversan, momentos antes de la firma de los acuerdos de cooperación, tras la reunión mantenida hoy en el Palacio de la Moncloa. EFE/JuanJo Martín EFE EFE/JUANJO MARTÍN Italia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President of Italy Giorgio Napolitano handed over to Dmitry Medvedev the symbolic keys to the Russian Orthodox Church Metochion in Bari. Photo: President of Russia Dmitry Medvedev - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev's talks with President of Italy Sergio Mattarella. government.ru Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left meeting with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D Alema Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian First Deputy Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev left and Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi in Rome Dmitry Medvedev - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi Dmitri Medvedev EFE Dmitry Medvedev - Mario Monti.jpg| Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev meets with Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Dmitry Medvedev - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev, right, poses for a photo with visiting Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi in Moscow, Russia, Thursday, March 5, 2015. (AP Photo/Ivan Sekretarev) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev with Tarja Halonen during state visit to Finland. Photo: Пресс-служба Президента России Dmitry Medvedev - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Sauli Niinistö and Russian Prime Minister Dmitri Medvedev met at the international Munich Security Conference on 12 February 2016. Copyright © Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Dmitry Medvedev - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev, right, and Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi enjoy a glass of famous Kultaranta rhubarb juice outside Kultaranta manor, the presidential summer residence in Naantali, Finland on Wednesday. Photo: AP. Dmitry Medvedev - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Medvedev and Katainen were jovial during their public appearances. Image: Yle Dmitry Medvedev - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev and Finnish Prime Minister Juha Sipilä in St. Petersburg, Russia on Thursday. Image: Martti Kainulainen / Lehtikuva Reino Unido * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Gordon Brown.jpg| President Dmitry Medvedev met with British Prime Minister Gordon Brown. Photo: Kremlin David Cameron - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (L) shakes hands with Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron during a signing ceremony in Moscow's Kremlin September 12, 2011. REUTERS/Natalia Kolesnikova/Pool Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski and Dmitry Medvedev. prezydent.pl Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Dmitri Medvédev, el delfín de Putin, gana abrumadoramente las presidenciales de Rusia Ucrania * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Путин и Медведев поздравили Тимошенко и Ющенко. Фото: Reuters Dmitry Medvedev - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev y Viktor Yanukovich en su encuentro. | Reuters URSS * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Dmitri Medvedev saluda al último presidente soviético, Mijail Gorbachov. Foto: AP Fuentes Categoría:Dmitry Medvedev